


Duet with the devil

by salvatorestjohn



Series: Rarepair Rowboat [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Undercover, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, but you know... sexily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: It's casino night at Lux to catch a murderer and Ella's helping out. Except not really.
Relationships: Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Rarepair Rowboat [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693537
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

Coming to Lux was a risky move. It's not exactly Vegas, but Lucifer did decide to host a casino night. Lots of gambling, lots of opportunity for Ella to dive straight back in.

She did _try_ to refuse, in all fairness. But casino night is just a facade to lure in the murderer they're trying to catch who just so happens to have a penchant for poker. And unfortunately for her, he's already aware that Chloe's a detective, and Dan's off for the night looking after Trixie. So, bait = Ella.

It's quiet so far. Well, not quiet, she thinks, glancing around. There are people everywhere, playing, dancing, cheering when they win, roaming around and laughing. And there's the music, of course, because what is a casino night in a nightclub in LA without music?

Her gaze is drawn back around at the thought, finding Lucifer once more in his seat at the piano. There's a little crowd gathered around him. People fawning over him like they're being discreet, or just going the complete opposite way and staring right at him, half-draped across the piano.

Ella snorts, shaking her head in amusement. The things alcohol does to people.

Lucifer's managed to ignore them for the most part, now nearing the end of the song without a falter.

It's not like Ella doesn't see the appeal that they do. His voice is certainly something worth listening to. The accent, she's sure. And his playing is perfect, as expected, because it's Lucifer Morningstar, _duh_. He owns a nightclub, of course he knows how to play. Really, really well.

" _See anything yet?_ " Chloe's voice asks in her ear, and Ella almost startles.

"Nope. All clear so far," she quietly replies, discreetly adjusting her earpiece under the guise of fixing the clip in her hair that's keeping it covered.

She casts another glance around, just to be sure. But she can't see any sign of the guy she's meant to be on the lookout for, and nothing especially nefarious seems to be going down from what she can gauge. Everything's just like a normal casino.

God, the poker table is tempting. A cheer goes up from the crowd around it, along with some curses and groans. She gnaws at her lip. How bad of an idea could it really be?

"Hey, so, should I maybe, you know, play a couple games? Just to blend in, not look so suspicious just standing here on my own, doing nothing?" she asks with a nervous chuckle.

" _Absolutely not,_ " Chloe says quickly. "We need you focused, not starting a fight with our guy because he wins or something."

Ella scoffs, about to say that she wouldn't do that while a little voice in the back of her head argues that she absolutely would.

"I have a better idea anyway," Lucifer says, and Ella's head snaps up and around to find him on her right.

The music's momentarily stopped, she realizes; it was hard to tell with all of the noise still filling the silence.

"Come, Miss Lopez," he says, with a flickering smirk. His hand's settling on her back as he motions his head back off to the side.

Obliging, they wind through the tables and people until they're at the piano. Lucifer sits down, ignoring that his reappearance has drawn a small amount of attention back to him before he's even started playing.

He holds out a hand to Ella when she stops beside him. Her eyebrows raise at the look he gives her, and her eyes dart from him to the piano in sudden alarm.

"Wait, what? No, no, no." She shakes her head, holding her hands up in front of her with a laugh. "I don't play. I mean, not anymore. I took classes. Sort of--but I'm rusty, _way_ too rusty to--"

"We'll play something simple then," Lucifer says simply, and makes a motion with the still outstretched hand. He grins, eyes dancing with mischief. "Come, Miss Lopez. Just one song. Please?"

Ella opens her mouth to argue again, say no way, no siree, not today and probably not ever in the near future. But then again... it wouldn't be _that_ bad. She has missed it, and to play alongside Lucifer would be something else. And they can both still see a good majority of what's going on in the club from here.

"Only because you asked so nicely," she jokes with a roll of her eyes, but slides onto the bench with him.

He drops his hand, grinning in clear delight. Ella can't fight off a smile. They take a quick moment to decide on a song.

"You're on your own with the singing, though," she warns him, and he laughs, but agrees.

When they begin to play, Ella's definitely glad she said yes. There's just something indescribably comforting and thrilling about it. It helps that it's so easy to play alongside Lucifer, hands moving in sync.

When he starts singing, she looks at him. Their eyes briefly meet and he winks, as if some secret passes between them. Ella has no idea what it is yet it feels like she does, and she laughs softly as they continue on, drawing in people here and there.

When the song comes to an end, Ella thinks that playing might just give the same kick that poker does. Lucifer's elbow nudges her gently in the ribs.

"See? And you said you were rusty," he scoffs. "I suppose that's yet another talent to add to the never-ending list of things you can do."

Ella smirks, shrugging, playing along. "I'm great, I know. It's why you love me."

"Oh, the list of reasons for that is even longer, my dear Ella," Lucifer purrs back jokingly. At least she thinks he's joking. Probably, right? Totally. His leaning a little closer while he said it meant nothing, nope.

"Finally, he learns my name," she says with a feigned gasp of shock, her hand against her chest. "And all it took was playing the piano with you. You know, if you wanted a duet before, you could have just asked."

Lucifer's smile is amused as he gazes at her with a gleam in his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind for the future. Perhaps I could even talk you into singing next time."

"Ha. Good joke," she says dryly, and pats his arm. "But never. Not even the devil could make a good enough deal."

The last part is pointed, with a sly side glance and a secretive smirk. Lucifer's expression mirrors it right back, his own smirk growing at the joke. She'll admit, it's fun knowing the truth. And even more fun to know that she can say with all honesty that she has dueted with the devil.

" _As much as I'm enjoying this conversation,_ " Chloe's voice starts up in both their ears, clearly sarcastic, " _would it be possible for you two to, oh, I don't know, maybe focus a little more on the case? You know. The murderer who could be in the same room with you right now?_ "

Ella's eyes widen. "Oh, I totally forgot about that part. We're on it, Chloe, I promise. No more distractions."

"Well, perhaps some distractions," Lucifer drawls with a rather pointed look at Ella, a certain something in his eyes as they dart to her dress, then back up to meet her gaze.

Ella flushes, and she's failing to stop a laugh even as she hears Chloe groan.

_"Professional,_ _Lucifer. Please?"_

Lucifer rolls his eyes and gives an exaggerated sigh, but nods, saying, "Fine, fine. I'll behave until we've caught our murderer."

_"Thank you."_

Ella's having to bite down on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing again, raising an eyebrow at Lucifer.

He just winks again, and quietly says, "But for the record, you're incredibly ravishing, Miss Lopez."

Ella grins, a little flip of joy somewhere in her chest, then she hurries to get back to the case before Chloe decides to intervene on the grounds of them not being serious enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... a lot of smut.

It’s a surprise how easy their murderer is to trap. But as it turns out, he’s not exactly the smartest dude. When Ella sidled up to him and was joking around to see if she would be able to get enough to lead him away, he straight-up told her that he had killed their victim, then laughed and told her, “but don’t tell the cops, am I right?”

Guy wasn’t laughing much when she slapped some handcuffs on him and let Lucifer drag him away to meet Chloe outside at the police car. Thankfully, Lucifer had already cleared everyone out at the same time. People were very willing to leave at the sight of someone being arrested accompanied with Lucifer’s shouts of, “no need to worry, just a murderer coming through!” 

Ella just waits for him to come back after thoroughly searching for anyone trying to hide out. Mr Shady’s two accomplices were already brought into the station a couple of hours ago, but there’s always the one no one knows about. But the club is completely cleared out.

She comes out of a room in the back to find Lucifer strolling back in, looking somewhat ruffled as he adjusts the lapels of his suit jacket, but otherwise composed. 

“Whole club’s clear now,” Ella tells him, tucking loose hair behind her ear as they both approach the center of the room. “And from what I can tell, no explosives have been planted on the premises, so. I think you’re safe for the night.”

Lucifer smiles an open-mouth smile, his exhale almost a sigh. They both come to a stop. Her eyes dart to his hands as he fixes one of his cufflinks. Or loosens it, she realizes. 

That’s fine. Not attractive at all, she doesn’t have a thing for that, it’s a totally normal thing. Cufflinks aren’t sexy. Taking them off isn’t meant to be, either.

“I appreciate that, Miss Lopez,” he says sincerely, and throws a glance around the room, clearly instinctive as a club owner. He’s probably used to unwanted drunken guests sleeping over, or missing shoes and earrings and items of clothing being found the next morning.

She quickly lifts her eyes back to his when he turns, blinking innocently. If he notices anything amiss, he says nothing. Just heaves out a proper sigh this time. He gives her a once-over as if something’s only just coming to him.

“Right then,” he says, dropping his hands. “Would you like to stay the night here? It’s rather late to be getting a ride on your own. Not that I’m not well aware that you can handle yourself.”

“Oh.” Ella can’t help but be a little surprised, and she’s sure that it shows. “You mean, stay  _ here _ ? As in” --her eyes shift to the stairs behind Lucifer, to the elevator-- “right here, or in your penthouse?”

The way she says it makes it fairly obvious that the idea of even being in his penthouse again has her wanting to bounce in excitement. She only ever really gets to be in one when it comes to a case, and usually the fun of it is sort of ruined by dead bodies and blood spatters everywhere. Although, sometimes that makes it more fun. Just depends, really. 

Lucifer chuckles. “The penthouse, obviously. I’m not going to have you sleeping in a bloody booth that’s had drunken idiots lounging on it all night.”

“Hey, I’ve fallen asleep at the bar in here before, remember,” she points out with a pointed finger at him, “and I can assure you, much worse places than one of these things.”

His eyebrows quirk in interest and curiosity, but Ella’s already shrugging and pressing on.

“But since you so kindly offered, how could I possibly say no?” 

Lucifer grins. He sweeps a hand towards the stairs, and she happily walks, passing him and heading up. There’s a strange flutter in her stomach; it’s been there all night, actually, but it was like a fly then. Just buzzing around inside of her. Now it’s more like a butterfly, with its wings brushing against her insides in a way that’s almost ticklish. 

She ignores it, taking each step, aware of Lucifer following behind her and into the elevator. When the doors close, she leans back against the rail behind her. Movement catches the corner of her eye and she glances at Lucifer. He’s undoing the other cufflink, she realizes, and wishes she had just watched the door or the floor or anything else. 

_ Get it together, Lopez _ . Lucifer’s being kind enough to let her stay the night after taking down a murderer together. He cares about her safety and probably thinks she might just be a little shaken up to want to be by herself. 

_ What he doesn’t need is you staring at him because of a freakin' accessory _ . And hands, but she’s really trying not to think about that, so she looks away.

The elevator dings in no time and they reach the penthouse floor. Lucifer makes a motion for her to go first, and she rolls her eyes lightly at him but steps out into the room. It almost feels bigger than she remembers. 

Her eyes move from the ceiling to floor windows all along the wall across from her, looking out over the city below, to the plush couches, to the little set of stairs leading up to the bed. It can’t really be classed as a bedroom, she doesn’t think, not without a door, but the wall sort of acts as one with the way it covers part of it.

“I forgot how cool this place is,” she says, shaking her head, eyes wide in awe.

“I suppose it is rather nice, isn’t it?” Lucifer says with pleased appreciation, as if he hadn’t really noticed before. 

Ella doesn’t think she’d ever be able to stop noticing if she lived here. Not that her apartment isn’t nice, don’t get her wrong, but it’s not _ this _ . There’s just something about being able to see the city this high up, this late at night, with all of the lights against the dark sky. Makes her a little more glad that she didn’t decide to move.

She turns back to find him crossing the room, heading for his bedroom-slash-not-bedroom. As he drops his cufflinks onto the bar on the way, he speaks.

“My wardrobe’s just through there if you’d prefer something more comfortable to sleep in,” he tells her. “I’m sure Maze left behind half of her own clothes if you’d like to borrow something. She probably wouldn’t care if you kept it. Not very possessive of clothing, strangely.”

Ella opens her mouth to shoot down the offer, not wanting to take the risk of Maze’s possible wrath, even if she knows that Lucifer is probably more than likely right about her not caring. But she stops, looks down at herself, and realizes her options. 

Risk Maze somehow finding out that she wore her clothes for one single night. Sleep in the dress she’s wearing which is just a little tighter than she’d like to be able to rest comfortably. Or her underwear. The latter isn’t a _ bad _ option, and one that she would usually go for, but this is Lucifer’s home. Walking around half-naked isn’t much of an option. _ Well... _

“That’s--that’s okay,” she quickly says, shaking her head in the hopes it’ll shake the thoughts right out of it, too. “This is fine.”

Lucifer raises an eyebrow. “Really? I can guarantee that Maze wouldn’t mind. She wouldn’t even know. Or you could borrow something of mine if that would make you feel better?”

Ella shakes her head again, waving it off. “No, really. This dress is a nightmare to get on, and worse to get off, and since I have a feeling that most of Maze’s clothes aren’t really appropriate for me to be getting home in, I really should just keep this on. Make things easier.”

“I’m not going to insist if that’s what you would prefer, but I do think that you would be far more comfortable in,” Lucifer falters to motion vaguely at her, “well, anything else.”

“Unless you can figure out how to get this thing off in a way that doesn’t take, like, half an hour, I don’t have much of another choice,” Ella jokes, except also kind of sincere. 

She would happily wear anything else, but she’s pretty sure she’s now stuck in this dress. At least it’s both black and white so it’ll work for any potential wedding she may have as well as for her funeral. 

Something happens to Lucifer’s expression; his lips part but nothing comes out and he almost resembles a startled deer. It takes Ella a second to figure out why, but by that point, Lucifer’s already recovered and composed himself. Right back into a smirk, his eyes dancing with mischief and a challenge. Two things that have been said never mix well when it comes to him.

“I happen to be quite an expert in the area, as a matter of fact,” he drawls.

Ella can feel herself flushing all over again. There’s a good chance it’s noticeable. The butterfly flapping between her ribs is a little bit bigger now. 

When he makes a gesture to ask  _ may I?  _ she motions for him to go ahead. It’s either accept his help or sleep in the dress. Frankly, she'll choose comfort every time. Besides, his argument was convincing. 

She turns around and feels him come up behind her. Her eyes shift to the windows and find their reflections staring back at her. His hands move slowly but he’s in no way uncertain or hesitant as he lightly touches the back of her dress, just high enough that she can feel his knuckles brush her right shoulder blade. 

He finds the zipper and grasps it as he gently pulls down. Ella’s aware her heart’s beating a little faster. That’s totally natural. Skin against skin can do that. Doesn’t mean anything, really. Nothing to do with his flirting with her all night and how he’s now literally taking her dress off.

She watches his face in their reflection as he keeps drawing the zipper further down with such a deliberate slowness. His lips are parted ever so slightly with intent eyes, focused on the dress. But they flick up as if sensing her gaze, or maybe just because their reflections are right there and he’s as curious about her expression. 

He smirks and his voice is a low murmur when he speaks. 

“I thought you said it was hard to get out of.” His hand slowly slides a little lower, grazing down her spine. “It’s not so difficult from where I’m standing.”

“Zipper’s not bad if you can reach,” she says. “But the actual getting out of it is what’s hard. Trust me, it took me like ten minutes just to get it on before I came here. Which doesn't sound like a long time, but trust me, it is for a dress."

Lucifer hums, a noise that goes straight beneath Ella’s skin in an invisible shiver and makes warmth pool a little lower. She unintentionally tenses but tries to stay completely composed. They’ve seen each other naked already for god’s sake, this isn’t a big thing. It’s a thing, sure. But maybe like a small-thing thing. 

“If it wasn’t such a radiant dress, I would suggest a much quicker way of getting out of it,” Lucifer says, holding her gaze in their reflections as he does.

She laughs, quirking an eyebrow at him in the mirror. Okay, not so small thing. More average-sized, but that’s fine. That’s allowed, right? He’s always flirty, it’s part of their relationship.

“I think I’ll stick with the way that'll let me wear it again."

Lucifer gives a lazy shrug, saying, “Your choice.”

His fingers continue to glide down her back, then pause, before carefully sliding the zipper down the rest of the way. His hands move, still with such deliberate slowness that’s starting to drive her a little crazy with standing so still for so long.

“Would this be easier” --he’s gently pulling either side of the fabric apart from the top-- “or would you prefer not to wrinkle it?” He stops, hands sliding down her sides instead, and she can’t take her eyes off of his reflection. “I could take it off from the bottom. Seems easy enough to slide right off, surely?”

Her heart’s beating pretty loudly in her ears. “Uh--up to you. Don’t have a preference. Whichever you think is better."

Truthfully, she couldn’t care less how he does it. The thought of him taking it off at all now is enough for her. The butterfly seems to have mutated into two more, their insistent little wings poking at her. 

Apparently some part of her nerves must show through somewhere in her voice or her expression or just something, because Lucifer falters for real, then draws back.

“Miss Lopez, if my assistance is making you uncomfortable, I can stop,” he says kindly, and she feels him move to take a step back to show he’s being sincere.

“No!” Ella grasps his hand without turning, using their reflection to keep hold of him. “No, I’m not uncomfortable. I mean, I am, in this dress. But  _ definitely _ not because of you.”

Surprise briefly flickers across Lucifer’s face. But then a smile flickers around his mouth, like he’s trying not to let it stretch too far or too obviously. He takes a step closer now, bringing him back to where he was before. 

His gaze remains fixed on hers in their reflection, which is why she swears she sees his eyes darken. Not quite devil-face dark, but the human way. The way that makes her stomach tie in knots by the barely hidden desire, the curiosity. 

It’s like a rush of realization, some big revelation, but then it feels less like a dam breaking and more like a gate opening. Not a world-flipping, “oh my god, I can’t believe I didn’t notice before” but an “oh yeah, this actually makes sense.”

“Then I suppose we should get you into something more comfortable,” he says softly.

“Your bed seems pretty comfortable,” she quickly says. 

Lucifer’s eyebrow arches sharply, that same look he gets whenever he finds out some detail about her life that’s clearly far from what he would have expected. He breathes out a light chuckle and nods.

“Yes, I’d say it is,” he agrees. “I like your thinking, Miss Lopez.”

The last two words slip from his tongue like they’re the only ones in the English language that matter. She’s used to hearing it by now from him, but like this, it admittedly does something to her.

His hands drop back to her dress, his gaze shifting with them. Still, Ella’s heart only beats faster as he pulls the fabric from where it’s open at her back, turning it inside out as he slides it down with such care. It falls down easily on its own halfway, leaving Lucifer’s hands against her bare skin.

Ella’s already turning around in his arms, deciding there can’t be much harm in just going for it at this point. Her heels throw a couple extra inches onto her height, so there’s a little less stretching on her part than she would have assumed to be needed. Still, it’s almost comical just how much of a gap she closes before her eyes are able to flutter closed as he meets her halfway.

But there’s nothing comical about his lips pressing to hers. He’s careful for the first moment, as if testing the waters. They work together, and this is highly unprofessional, right? Then again, Chloe and Pierce certainly didn’t care. 

But it’s  _ Lucifer _ . 

But when have either of them ever really cared about professionalism? She’s committed actual crimes before, this is nothing in comparison. 

_ Not nothing, definitely something,  _ she corrects. 

Ella kisses him back hard, and his hands are on her waist, gliding across her skin to her hips in a gentle grasp. Her own hands are on the side of his neck, fingers sliding into his hair at the back; any height advantage she can use, you can bet she’s going to. 

Lucifer pulls back and there’s a twist in her stomach, a hollow worry already building there. But he grins. “Dress wasn’t so hard to take off after all.”

“It was harder doing it myself,” Ella says, shrugging. “And maybe I wanted to see if you’d actually take it off like you’ve been suggesting almost all night. You can have ten seconds to be smug.”

The flames in Lucifer’s eyes grow, licking at his pupils. “There’s always time to be smug later.”

He surges back in, lips pressing to hers once more. Ella’s hands are already going for his jacket, helping him tug it off. It falls to the floor without a thought as they blindly move back a few steps.

She’s working on the buttons of his shirt when his hands slide under her legs, and he picks her up without breaking the kiss. It makes Ella’s head spin and her stomach swoop. She easily adjusts, legs wrapping around him with her fingers still working their way down his shirt as she faintly notes that they’re moving backwards.

Reaching as far as she can with his shirt, she pulls away from the kiss only to tug her bra off over her head and toss it somewhere over Lucifer’s shoulder. Her skin’s on fire already just from the rush of whatever is happening right now, and his touch, his lips, but the way he gazes at her for just this moment is like throwing her into a volcano. In a good way.

Then she’s on her back on his bed, huffing out a breathless laugh. Lucifer’s got his shirt off before she can even regain her breath. He reappears above her, propping himself up with a hand on either side of her, and leans down. His lips only briefly meet hers, quickly shifting to her neck, her collarbone, her breast.

They wrap around her nipple and a soft moan is pulled from the back of her throat. Her head tips back, her eyes half-lidded and going to the ceiling. His tongue flicking out, licking and sucking, is enough to make her lose her train of thought. 

She stretches her arms out above her and breathes out, her eyes momentarily fluttering closed. His stubble grazes her skin as he pulls off to shift his attention to the right, repeating with that breast while his hand replaces his mouth on the other. 

Her own hands dig into the sheets that are  _ so soft _ , fingers curling in them. The feel of his mouth on her, his fingers stroking, rubbing. A few choice curses run through her head, only one or two in English, and she’s just worrying that this is going to be all it takes. 

When he pulls off again, she’s already let go of the sheets and has one of her hands running along his shoulder. The other easily finds its way to the side of his neck as he pushes himself up to kiss her again. It’s hot and fast, that same skilled tongue slipping into her mouth.

Her fingers skim over his nipple and she almost keeps going. But she’s curious, wanting to see what does it for him, and rolls it between her fingers with just a little pressure. The moan it elicits from him is unexpected and delightful. 

He kisses harder as she repeats, her other hand sliding into his hair. Something he seems to enjoy equally as much. 

Her mind is going between being hyper-aware of every brush of his skin against hers, every little reaction, and short-circuiting on the basis that this is  _ Lucifer _ . The literal devil. There has to be some sort of moral quandary about this, right? With everything she believed in, and the things she now knows to be true. 

Nowhere in the bible did it really say that you can’t sleep with the devil, but she feels it was heavily implied somewhere along the line. There’s no way that this isn’t a sin somehow. And she knows hell doesn’t work the way she thought it did, but surely all of what they’re doing poses some question on her morality and--

And she’s pretty sure she’d have to feel guilty for any of it to matter, which is impossible when Lucifer’s worked his way down to her neck and his hand has settled in the dip of her hip bone, toying with the hem of her underwear every now and then. 

She bites her lip and just watches as he moves back down, stopping at her breast again for a moment. A really,  _ really _ good moment that has her squirming slightly beneath him.

She hears and feels his chuckle. He looks up as she lets her hand wander back to his hair. He almost looks surprised to find her gaze on him, but he’s smirking all the same.

“You seem impatient, Miss Lopez.” There’s a touch more emphasis on the last two words, like he knows what it’s doing to her now and wants to see how far he can push it. Can push her. “Would you prefer if I perhaps… sped things up a bit?”

As the words leave his mouth, Ella feels his fingers press lightly against her through her underwear. Her heart stutters and her ears and skin of her chest are on fire.

Lucifer’s the one watching her now, eyes alight and intent. His fingers begin rubbing slowly despite his question of picking up the pace. The heat under her skin travels and pulses beneath his hand, beneath the layer of fabric keeping him from not quite touching her. 

Then, at last, she says, “The wait’s all part of the fun, right?”

He breathes out a laugh, shaking his head at her as if stumped by a particularly tricky piece of evidence on a case. “Something else I can definitely agree on. You never fail to surprise and impress me, you delightful little enigma.”

“I suppose that’s some variation of dirty talk,” Ella jokes.

“Oh trust me, I could get much dirtier,” Lucifer purrs, and presses his lips back to her skin, a kiss to a rib, without taking his eyes off of her. She’s aware of his fingers still moving, focusing on careful strokes. “I’m just finding it hard to figure out if you’d prefer that or if you’re more of a praise woman.”

Ella hums, swallowing to keep herself grounded and not just let her thoughts center on his movements. “Why not both?”

“My oh my, Miss Lopez, you are rather… well, not so professional, outside of work, aren’t you?” Lucifer notes, the delight clear in his voice and tickling her stomach. “Don’t get me wrong, I have always and continue to adore you. But  _ this _ …”

He emphasizes with a brush of his lips along her rib, a kiss to her sternum. His fingers are back to toying with them of her underwear, the tips barely pushing them aside an inch and brushing against her. Teasing, of course, throwing a quick glance up at her. The least surprising thing to come out of this so far. 

She just bites her lip with a smile, happy to watch him continue on. Patience is a virtue, after all. Not that any of this is really all that virtuous, and patience has only ever really been her strong suit in the lab. Even then, things get a little antsy. It’s also why she once binged twenty-seven seasons of a show in just two weeks. 

But it’s Lucifer who cracks; his gaze darkens when it locks with hers, and she swears she can actually see flames in his eyes. Flames that must travel through his veins because when he moves back up again to kiss her like it’s the most important, most urgent thing in the moment, she’s set alight from the inside out. Poor little butterflies have disintegrated and become an eruption of hot lava instead.

His hands aren’t slow now and thank _ him _ for that. He slips her underwear down and, with some easy shifting and adjusting of her position, off. She pulls her heels off and kicks them somewhere onto the floor. Lucifer’s quick to do the same with his shoes.

Ella barely waits for the second one to be discarded before she’s reaching for his belt. He has no protests, just watches her hands work with an intense glint in his eyes. 

As she then moves onto his actual pants, Lucifer helps out. And then the boxers are gone, too. Ella knows she’s seen him completely naked before, but she can still take a moment to appreciate now that they’re on equal ground. And man does she appreciate everything in this very moment. Every decision she’s made in life. All good choices.

Lucifer's obviously doing the same, his eyes raking over her with appreciation and something that makes her ears flame up again. She has a feeling she knows what both their answers would be right now if he were to do his “what do you desire” thing. 

"And here I thought I was supposed to be the otherworldly being," he says, playful but sincere. "But you, Miss Lopez, are--"

"Hot?" Ella supplies, lifting her eyes to him with humour. 

Lucifer smiles. He leans in close, keeping her gaze the entire time, his hand settling on the side of her neck.

"So much more." The words are soft, and his voice as well, but there's a deeper note to it that sends a shiver down Ella's spine. "But yes, that's certainly one of the words that come to mind. Alongside stunning, mind-blowing, and utterly ravishing."

Ella grins, and she pulls Lucifer back in, lips meeting like real flames, a fire burning through both of them. Internally chiding herself, she decides that she's clearly not letting go enough if one of the other cases she's working on is still in her mind. Guy just had to set fire to people, didn't he? But it doesn’t make the heat enveloping her any less real.

Shifting her leg, she puts pressure on the hand that Lucifer's let settle back on the inside of her thigh but with very little movement. Far too little for the state she’s currently in.

He gets the message; as his tongue slides against hers, his finger slides down between her lips. It glides easily in precise strokes, and there's a throb from her clit. 

She's wet enough that when he presses lower it slides inside of her with ease. A quiet breath leaves her, her eyes tracing little grooves in the ceiling. His finger sinks in right to the knuckle, then nearly leaves her completely, pushing it in and out, back and forth a couple more times, just working her up.

Ella squirms and shifts her leg again, bending it at the knee with her foot firmly planted on the bed. Lucifer slips another finger in, then a third. She feels herself stretch around them, but it's in no way invasive. 

It's hard to keep hold of one thought when his fingers are hooked inside of her and rubbing against that spot that makes her light-headed and certain she can see stars. He only stops to push them in as deep as they'll go which feels much deeper than she thought was possible as he spreads them inside of her. Another jolt of tight heat shoots from the bottom of her stomach straight to her center and she can't help but groan. 

She knew his hands looked nice, but  _ man _ . So, maybe she's thought about what they would feel like when she's glanced at him while he's doing something with them. Sue her. But it’s somehow better than she was expecting, and honestly, her expectations for something she was sure was probably never gonna happen were pretty damn high already.

Lucifer has moved without her noticing and she only zones back in when he's wrapping his mouth around her clit. Her heart stutters, and her entire abdomen clenches. If she had longer nails, she thinks she might have torn his extra soft covers by now with how hard she grips them. 

She can't help but let one of her hands fall back to his hair, her own fingers weaving through it. Honestly, she thinks she deserves some credit for not holding too tightly even when Lucifer sucks down on her clit. And the way he flicks his tongue over it--Forked tongue. 

Oh fuck, did people get that part right? Does Lucifer actually have a forked tongue? It didn't feel like it when he was kissing her, and she’s sure it always looks just like a normal tongue, but she can't be sure now. It certainly doesn’t feel like any she’s had going down on her before.

Swallowing, she tries to rein her thoughts back in. Lucifer's hair beneath her hand. Lucifer's hand on the inside of her thigh, spreading her legs a little further. Lucifer's other fingers stretching inside of her, rubbing at a spot deep inside of her that only she knew made her this sensitive. Lucifer's long tongue on her clit, flicking across it, pushing it like a button. 

The heat quickly building between her legs, coiling tight inside of her. It’s pulsing and getting increasingly harder to ignore. Moaning softly in the back of her throat, her back arches, her eyes closed. Her leg jerks at a precise flick to her clit and she can feel the muscles in it starting to clench, her toes curling.

"Lucifer," she quickly says, fingers tightening the slightest bit in his hair. "Stop, stop, I'm too close, and this is definitely not how tonight ends on my watch.”

Lucifer stops, to her relief. Or not to her relief, but for the best. He lifts his head, meeting her eyes, and he may as well continue going because the sight of him is nearly enough to send her over the edge anyway.

His lips are shiny and wet and just parted enough for her to see his tongue swipe along his bottom lip. There’s a smirk growing there, too, his eyes dancing devilishly like he can just see what’s going on inside of her head right now.

"Who says it has to be the end?" Lucifer asks, and his voice is too many octaves deeper than what she can cope with right now. "Do you recover quickly, Miss Lopez?”

Ella's eyes widen and she does her best to ignore the swopping, clenching deep in her stomach. That checks out. What, did she seriously think Lucifer would be quick? It's  _ Lucifer _ . He’s not a ten minutes of pleasure then it’s over, go to sleep, kind of guy. He brags about his ability to make fantasies come true and being able to go for twenty-four hours or more with barely a break in between. She’s heard about more of his sexual encounters than she can even remember, and not a single one of them has ever sounded quick or boring.

Her shock dissolving at the promise his eyes are making, her face settles into a grin and she nods in answer to his question.

"I’d say pretty quickly, yeah,” she says. 

Lucifer's smirk widens. "Fantastic."

Then he lowers his head back between her legs. Ella moans, not bothering to stop herself. For one, it makes Lucifer go down on her harder, fingers doing every possible thing they can and more. 

She almost swears when she can feel herself slipping, the hot pulsing beneath Lucifer’s tongue and around his fingers building rapidly, only for him to stop and let it simmer down. Doesn't even give a twitch of his fingers, not an accidental flick of his tongue. He stays completely still.

"Oh, I am so not going easy on you," she huffs out, her head dropping back.

Lucifer grazes her clit with his damn  _ teeth _ . Takes the hood between them with barely any pressure and a precise stroke of his tongue as if it’s second nature for him. When he releases, he looks up with fake innocence barely disguising the dark gleam that’s completely taken over his eyes so that she doesn’t want to look away. 

"I would hope you wouldn’t," is all he says before returning to work now that she's drawn back enough from the edge.

He keeps doing it. She can't even bother to keep her eyes open anymore. Her hands grip his sheets, knowing she’d pull too tightly at his hair, hearing the slick sounds of his fingers easily moving in and out of her. Nearly finishing four times has certainly made her wet enough. 

Then, finally, when she feels herself tiptoeing closer to the edge once more, he slides his tongue in. It's longer than she feels it should be allowed to be. He presses up against that spot that makes her shudder, massaging it while his fingers stretch her wider and the pad of his thumb rubs her clit in smooth little circles, incredibly wet and quick and precise.

Her heart's pounding in the back of her head and everywhere in her body. Her skin flushes across her chest and arms, hot to touch. Her muscles clench, and her breaths come in short, quiet gasps. 

All she can feel is the coiling in her clit, the rapidly approaching edge, and then she's going straight over it. Everything inside of her rushes down like an avalanche as she comes. Her back arches without her being able to stop it, her leg quivering. Lucifer doesn't stop. 

Every muscle in her body is clenched as a shudder runs through her, patches of her skin alight and her whole head feeling light as a cloud. 

And Lucifer is  _ still going _ . His fingers stay hooked and rubbing that spot even as she clenches around him, riding her orgasm out all the way. Even once the aftershocks settle, her clit's still throbbing beneath Lucifer's tongue and her heart is as loud as a drill in her head as it slows.

Lucifer gives a few broad strokes of his tongue, dipping back inside for a very dizzying moment, then pulls back at last, his fingers slipping out of her as well. It leaves a strange empty feeling, but she still feels too disconnected from the rest of her limbs to bother with it. 

"Fuck," she breathes out, her chest collapsing in a heavy exhale as she blinks slowly.

Lucifer chuckles and she looks down at him. The heat between her legs only grows as he drags his tongue along his bottom lip, then takes his index finger between both of them, sucking it down all the way.

The entire sight is pornographic. Sitting there like some gorgeous sculpture, his cock fully hard and just sitting there straight as he licks off the rest of his fingers. 

She pushes herself upright, though there's still a slight quiver in her leg. Lucifer catches it and grins, clearly pleased.

"Alright, you can be smug and braggy now," she says, rolling her eyes. "No one has ever been  _ that _ good at that in my experience. And my ex-girlfriend was really good, so."

Lucifer's eyebrow quirks up. He slides his middle finger from between his lips, perhaps a little slower than necessary. She just tilts her head in amusement.

"Good to know," he says, and she's sure he's at least  _ trying _ not to sound too smug. 

She gives his leg a gentle kick and he laughs. She catches his wrist before he can keep going on with torturing her. 

"Recovered already?" he asks in pleasant surprise. 

"Enough for a little reciprocation," she says, and his eyes both light up and darken all over again. She shrugs. "Or payback, whichever way you wanna look at it."

"Whichever way lets me continue to look at you," he says, low and sultry. 

Ella leans forward, kissing him. She can feel his further surprise, hear it in the muffled noise he makes right before he kisses her back. Tasting herself on his lips, his tongue--if she wasn't already worked back up before, she is now. 

When she breaks away, he follows, lips still parted. Ella grins, and she moves back in, holding his gaze. Then she ducks to the right at the last few inches and her kiss lands on his neck instead.

"Oh, you sneaky little devil," he says, voice shaking with mirth. His head tilts in invitation, giving her more room.

"I thought you were the devil," she murmurs back, lips still against his neck. Her hands are skimming over his chest, slowly moving down as her kisses do, too.

"Well, you could certainly give me a run for the throne.”

His eyes flutter and his lips press together as she laughs with his skin between her teeth. Her hand's grazing his stomach, her fingers stretching down slowly. 

She can feel his sharp intake of breath when she brushes his tip. Then she drops her hand lower and wraps it completely around his cock. Or at least as close as she can get.

She's deliberately slow. Sliding her hand down, curling her fingers around his base, moving back up experimentally so she can get a good idea of how he reacts. 

He leans back ever so slightly, hands keeping him upright on either side of him as his cock twitches in her hand. Even more so when she drags her thumb lightly along his slit.

Ella abandons the trail of kisses she was leaving down his neck, to Lucifer's obvious dismay. But he doesn't seem to mind so much when her lips wrap around his nipple instead. 

Her hand's moving in strokes now. Long, slow strokes. As she drags her tongue along his nipple and shifts over to the other one, she feels Lucifer shift one of his hands to caress her back, the other pressed firmly into the bed. 

He makes a quiet noise in the back of his throat when she pulls back, but leaves her hand still moving. She glances up at him and her heart stutters when he meets her gaze. Half-lidded eyes, full of lust and maybe something else, but Ella’s mind is too far gone to bother putting it together right now. 

“You don’t have to…” Lucifer says faintly with a general motion of his head, interpreting her slight falter as hesitation. 

Ella scoffs. “I’m not afraid to blow you. But it’s very sweet of you, and you just made a lot of men look really bad, especially considering you’re literally the devil.”

Lucifer chuckles at her bluntness. He parts his lips to speak, but words quickly turn to a short gasp when Ella ducks down and takes him into her mouth, then another shaking laugh.

“I have to say, I’m certainly enjoying experiencing this whole other side to you, Miss Lopez,” he says on an exhale. The hand on her back returns to caressing the curve of her spine, slipping into her hair when he reaches her neck.

Ella hums in response and smirks at the noise it draws out of him. Guess he still has very human responses; it works every time on them, and seems to even better with him.

He’s surprisingly vocal as she works him. It’s good, hearing his soft moans. When she takes him the whole way down with just a little effort, he bucks the tiniest bit in surprise, the noise he makes giving him away as well. She quickly pulls back, swallowing.

“No gag reflex,” she tells him, and maybe there’s a little smugness in her voice now. It’s a tiny brag that she thinks she’s earned, really. Lucifer certainly seems pleased by it, though she can’t imagine she’s the first he’s been with to not have that problem. 

Still, he looks at her as if she may as well be. He nods, huffing out another breath, almost disbelieving. Something about how much she’s caught him off guard tonight fills her with a strange sense of pride. It’s Lucifer, after all, he’s practically unshakeable. And  _ yet _ .

“I can imagine that could come in handy,” he says.

Ella shrugs. “You tell me.”

Then her lips are wrapping back around his tip and taking him all the way until it rubs at the back of her throat. She hears his sharp intake of breath as she pulls back up, only to immediately go back down. 

“Definitely,” he says, fingers still threading through her hair. Sort of purrs, actually. 

She pulls off, her hand moving back to the base, and she flattens her tongue to lick up in a long, broad stroke. When she reaches his tip, she takes him back into her mouth, sinking only halfway down this time and slipping back into her previous rhythm but a little faster. 

When she drags her tongue along his slit, his hips buck again. She repeats, lifting her eyes to him. Her heart jumps at immediately meeting his gaze. Knowing that he’s watching her get him off, and with that  _ look _ on his face. She moves her tongue again, never breaking his gaze.

He lets out a quiet moan, but she can see him trying to hold it back this time, his lips pressing together. The little bobbing movement in his throat as he swallows, his chin tilting up. His eyes flicker with something hidden behind the darkness but never leave hers. 

It sets something on fire inside of her. Honestly, she’s just glad she’s still wearing her contacts and that they haven’t dried out yet. She’s not so sure it’d have the same vibe going for them if she had to wear her glasses. They’d be getting in the way constantly and they’d probably fall off at some point, and she actually enjoys being able to see him.

She lets her hand pick up a little bit of pace, dropping a few light, teasing kisses against the underside of his cock. She definitely enjoys being able to see the slight stutter in his breathing, and the way his eyelids flutter like they want to close, but he keeps them firmly open. 

“Didn’t know you were so sensitive,” she teases gently, her voice a soft breath against his skin. 

His lips part further to reply, but she inadvertently cuts him off with a very well-timed few twists of her wrist. He huffs out another laugh instead, his eyes dancing, captivated.

“I can be,” he manages to say. “Depends on the person, really. It’s typically not this easy.”

She raises an eyebrow, not faltering in her motions for a single second, something that’s clearly getting to him. “I’m sure you say that to everyone.”

He tilts his head, then moves it side to side. She can’t help but watch his tongue swipe along his bottom lip as he breathes out, his chest falling. 

“Not really.” His voice is full of sincerity, just two simple words. And especially when he says, “It would seem you have quite an effect on me. Which is proving rather hard to ignore at the current moment, I’ll admit.”

His voice turns into a breathy chuckle towards the end, one that has Ella’s stomach flipping over itself and her pulse diverting a little lower. But she’s picking up what he’s saying as his muscles tense, watching his hand grip the sheets beneath him a little tighter. Yet the one in her hair remains a mere brush of his fingers, lightly trailing back down her spine. 

She hurries her movements again, barely letting her mouth take the tip of his cock before she pulls back off and stops completely. Just like she said. It’s no fun if he gets to get off without a couple of close-calls. She repeats a couple of times; she circles his slit with her thumb, runs her tongue along his complete length to go back down on him for just a second.

Her eyes are fixed on him nearly the entire time. His expression, the parting of his lips, how patches of his skin are taking on a dark blush. Her heart’s racing just at the sight. So transfixed, she barely registers the heat pooling between her own legs again. 

Ella wraps her lips around him once more, taking him all the way to the back of her throat. Her hands are settled close to his hip, keeping him in place, just in case.

It doesn’t take much longer before she feels the slight scratch of his nails, soft breathing picking up, his muscles tightening beneath her hands. The hand on her back slips beneath her hair and to the side of her neck just before she pulls off anyway, replacing her mouth with her hand. 

She isn’t expecting Lucifer to twist his neck down and draw her into a kiss. It’s a pleasant surprise that only has her actions faltering for a split second. Then she kisses him back and she feels his orgasm wash over him.

Lucifer’s groan is suppressed by her just kissing him harder, to which he responds with a great deal of enthusiasm and passion. Her hand’s still moving as he comes, stroking his shaft and pressing closer to him as his lips falter.

Ella just diverts her kisses to his neck and keeps going through the aftershocks of his own orgasm. Which is apparently longer than she thought. He doesn’t fully finish for a few more beats, and his muscles are still bunched and some quivering as she doesn’t quite stop right away. 

Mostly because she’s waiting for his cock to soften, but it doesn’t go down at all. If anything, he only seems more turned on than he already was. No need for recovery time. Of course not. Why would he?

He wraps an arm right around her and she moves closer, actually onto his lap now. She lifts her head straight up and he looks down at her as she lets go of his cock. 

“Could I…?” She gives a slight wave of his hand to get the message across.

Lucifer’s already grinning, no need for her to finish her sentence. He stretches back, hand easily grasping a drawer of a small table beside him. She takes the tissue and wipes down her hand as Lucifer returns to his original position, his arm winding back around her. As soon as she’s done, he just tosses it aside for now.

“Are you ready, or do you need a little more time?” Lucifer asks her, his eyes making his meaning clear, his fingers mapping her shoulder blade. 

“Oh no, trust me, I’m good to go,” she says, and his grin widens. “Just a quick question, might be totally ridiculous, but, uh, do you need to wear protection, or are you, like, immune? I mean, I know angels can still apparently reproduce, Amenadiel being an example, but is it as necessary as it would be if you weren’t you?”

Lucifer shakes his head. “I can’t carry anything, so you’re safe on that part, but you are right about reproducing. Strictly speaking, no, I don’t need to, but would you be more comfortable if I did? Just as, well, protection? I certainly don’t mind.”

Ella can’t help but be discreetly in disbelief. Everyone was definitely wrong when they said the devil was the bad guy. But then, she knew that before she even knew the truth.

“Just to be safe,” she decides, and he nods easily, no arguments. He just stretches back over to that drawer to find one. “Wouldn’t want another half-angel, half-human, Nephilim baby running around here. Or flying. Oh my god, did you fly as a baby? Wait, were you even a baby?”

“You have a fascinating mind,” Lucifer says, shaking his head gently at her again, but he’s smiling as he opens the condom packet. “Shockingly, yes, I was what I suppose you would call a child once. And yes, we flew then, too.”

“I’m trying so hard to imagine that, but it’s just impossible. I really need to visit Linda again soon to see if her baby’s finally grown wings.”

“He has. It’s a nightmare for poor Linda, but Amenadiel is very proud. Of the child and himself for some reason. And I feel now would be a good time for us to drop this particular topic.”

He’s done, condom on. Ella laughs in agreement, and nods, more than happy to let it go for now. Especially when she leans in and he kisses her right away, not quite slow but not rushing either. 

She drops a hand back down between them, wrapping once more around his cock. He slides up into her hand with a light push of his hips, a slight curve of a smirk against her lips. 

She would roll her eyes if they weren’t closed. Instead, she just gives a few very well-timed tugs, then moves. Pushing herself up on her knees, she keeps hold of him and lines herself up above. Then she sinks down onto him. 

He slides inside with ease, both still wet enough without the need of any additional lube. Feeling him stretch her walls still has her moaning quietly through her teeth. She buries the noise in his neck, an arm around his shoulders, and he buries himself in her. His hands are on her waist as he holds himself still for a beat to let her adjust.

Swallowing, she gives a single nod, and says, “Okay, I’m good.”

They both begin to move, slow at first, just to be sure. Then Ella picks up the pace, letting just barely his tip stay inside of her before she’s sinking all the way back down a second later. Lucifer groans and his nails dig into her hips. Her own are scratching along his back as they find a faster rhythm. 

When she brushes her nails along the indent of his shoulder blade, she hears him suck air in through his teeth, the muscles beneath her hand tightening and his own hands going very still.

“Careful there, love,” he breathes out, the corners of his mouth twitching up. “Rather sensitive spot. Wouldn’t want the wings popping out right now. It’s pretty embarrassing.”

“Your wings can come out in the middle of sex?” she questions in disbelief, and a little bit of wonder, she’ll admit. She grins, burying it in his shoulder as well. “That’s so cool. But noted. Will not touch there again. Unless you want me to.”

She skims her fingers along the outside of his shoulder blade instead, careful to avoid the sensitive spot. It has him bucking up into her and purring into her neck. She barely stifles her own moan as he brushes deep inside of her.

“Alright, I’m fine with that,” he decides, lips brushing her skin, readjusting to their pace. 

Ella does it again as they move, relishing in how his thrusts become more driven as she drops back down to meet each one. Neither of them are bothering to hold back anymore, trying to drive each other over the edge rather than tease it. 

It works. Ella's hands are clinging to his back, pulsing warmth quickly spreading throughout her whole body, like Lucifer is beneath her skin, fucking any coherent thought out of both of them. When she kisses him, it's fuel to the flames, and his nails dig gently into her hip and shoulder, every inch of them pressed together.

That heat coils itself up tighter with every stroke, every noise their skin makes when it meets, every noise  _ Lucifer _ makes against her lips. Ella can feel him coming undone beneath her, feel her heartbeat quickening, and then they're both coming together.

~

The clock reads sometime after one AM when Ella glances at it. She hasn’t bothered moving for the last forty minutes or so since she dropped back down across Lucifer’s bed, his shirt loosely hanging off of her and her hair still damp from the shower. Lucifer hasn’t bothered with dressing at all, just happily stretched out, playing with one of her hands.

“I won’t know fully until the tests are finished, but something about the evidence on that case just isn’t adding up.” Ella shakes her head. “I mean, the champagne! There was way more of it on the walls and the ceiling than there should have been considering there was only one bottle and no smashed glass at all. And when I got some results back from one of the tests that I ran on the mildly contaminated sample of blood that we found, there was no actual champagne in their system, yet in both samples, there are traces of--”

She cuts herself off, lifting her eyes to Lucifer for the first time since she started talking, which she’s pretty sure was over ten minutes ago. He’s just staring with this strange look on his face.

“And I’m rambling,” she says, nodding. She grimaces with a sheepish smile. “Not really the type of conversation you wanna have after all of that, is it? It’s just, you know, I’m used to talking to you about this stuff at work, and that’s usually the only time I see you, so my brain is just kind of still in the processing phase of things, I guess.”

Lucifer’s smiling now and she’s trying to figure out what exactly it was that she said. 

“Darling, I would listen to you talk about anything at any time,” he says, letting go of her hand to reach out and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m just going to get us a drink, but you were saying about the champagne? What were traces of in it and our poor victim’s blood?”

Ella takes a moment, her eyes following him as he gets off of the bed. It’s partial surprise and partial shameless admiring. Her train of thought runs off the track for a moment, going back over everything that’s happened in the last few hours. Safe to say, she’s had some time to be in mild disbelief that it was even real and get over it fairly quickly. Just as she does now.

“Venom!” she then blurts out, falling back into her excitement as he grabs two glasses and starts filling them with water. “It’s so weird, because there’s no sign of venomous animals in the area or within the house, and even if there was, there’s no way that its toxins should have been able to get into the actual champagne, not when the sample it came from was all the way up on the ceiling.”

She pushes herself up, climbing off of the bed and crossing the floor to join him.

“That is fairly strange,” Lucifer agrees, handing her a glass with a frown. “Do we know what the venom is? If we knew which animal it typically comes from, it might make it easier to figure out, I assume?”

Ella shakes her head. “The tests are still running, but from what I’ve gotten back so far, I just can’t find any trace of animal DNA. Nothing amphibious or reptilian, not even some kind of weird, exotic spider or a jellyfish, even! It’s got a similar biological structure to the venom found in vampire bats, I think, but there’s just something different about it; the level of neurotoxin is way too high, and just--”

She cuts herself off with a sigh, leaning back against the piano. 

“Hopefully we’ll have more to go on in the next few days, especially when we get the autopsy report,” she finishes, lifting her glass to her lips to take a drink. “Hopefully you and Chloe don’t find anything else weird about it when you follow up with that guy later. Or hopefully you do, I guess? I don’t know, I think this case has shorted me out. My brain’s too fried.”

“Or perhaps, you simply need some rest,” Lucifer suggests, a smile flickering around his mouth and dancing in his eyes with some amusement. “I’d say we both do.”

Ella smiles, her ears and face warm with a soft tint at his pointed tone.

“After all, we’ve had a very active day,” he continues on, tilting his glass out in an aimless gesture, an eyebrow quirking up. “Found interesting evidence, staged a fake casino night and successfully lured and captured a murderer, and then… well.”

The one word is punctuated with a smirk and a sip from his glass. He doesn’t even break eye contact once with her, and it admittedly stirs something inside of her. Though she’s a little tired out for it to be from the waist down. No, it’s that little butterfly, tucked back beneath her ribs.

“You’re probably right,” she decides. “We do have to be at work early, and it’s already past one. Sleeping’s probably a good idea now.”

Lucifer hums in seeming agreement, but the devilish gleam in his eyes doesn’t fade in the slightest. Taking her empty glass and setting both of them atop the piano, he nods.

“Alright then.” His gaze shifts back to her, flicking down then back up once. “Would you prefer something else to sleep in, or…?”

Ella shakes her head, shrugging. “This is fine. And very comfortable,” she says, only now realizing it as she pulls at one of the sleeves to unroll it from her elbow. “You know, I’m tempted not to give this back to you. I think I could make the baggy look work on me.”

He chuckles, taking a step forward. One of his hands lands on her arm, caressing through the fabric down to her hand, the other ending up on the side of her neck.

“It’s yours any time you come over, how about that?” he says, surprisingly softly. And sincere, she realizes with even greater surprise. 

She stares at him, lips parting slightly. It had been a joke, she hadn’t really meant it, because that sort of implies something, you know? And she wasn’t just gonna go ahead and assume that anything was being implied, it was more of a go with the flow for a night kind of thing. That didn’t bother her either way and she was definitely happy to just go with the flow for a night then return to normal.

But she certainly wouldn’t mind whatever it is that Lucifer’s eyes are implying either. 

Pressing her lips together to barely suppress her smile, she jokes, “Planning on catching any more murderers with fake casino nights? ‘Cause, you know I wouldn’t be able to resist then.”

“No undercover plan necessary,” he says, grinning. The pads of his fingers are stroking the back of her neck. “Just… come over if you want to. Whenever you like. If the doors downstairs are locked, text me, and I’ll let you in. Sound fair?”

It sounds very fair. A little bit like they’re very good friends and he’s asking if she wants benefits included, but  _ very  _ fair. And the thought of repeating tonight, at least the parts after catching the murderer, that certainly isn’t _ not  _ an attractive thought. His gaze might have something to do with that.

She nods, her answer already formed on her tongue, her stomach giving a little swoop.

“Yeah, that--that sounds totally fair,” she agrees. “I’m okay with that. Definitely.”

“Then this” --Lucifer slips both hands to the front of his shirt, hanging open and loose from her shoulders, the only thing she’s wearing-- “will be here waiting for you.”

“Well, then, I definitely can’t disappoint the shirt.” The smiles that pass between them say it all. Then Ella reaches out, one hand moving up to his shoulder while the other gestures. “I wanna kiss you but, if you haven’t noticed, you are very tall. Like. Insanely. So, would you be so kind as to lean down and save me from completely breaking my neck?”

Lucifer’s laugh makes her deliriously happy. Like, ridiculously, it’s just a laugh, and yet, it makes her stomach flip over like a freaking pancake and all of tonight is definitely seared into her brain forever. 

“Of course, Miss Lopez,” he drawls with a little emphasis just for her sake.

He leans, like asked, and Ella’s able to reach up on the tips of her toes and kiss him. A little harder without the help of her heels or while sitting down, she’s realizing, but certainly not impossible. It’s still a relief when Lucifer’s hands drop to settle behind her thighs and he picks her up. 

Her arms wind around his shoulders as he kisses back. Deja Vu's already hitting, and even more so when he starts to walk towards the bed. But when he lowers her onto it, climbing in with her, neither of them take it in that direction this time. His kiss is slow, soft, kind of soothing, actually. Less lust and desire, and more contented gentleness. 

She’s not sure how long before they break apart and he settles onto his side next to her as she rolls over to face him, tucking an arm beneath the pillows. Lucifer’s taken one of her hands, his thumb running gently over her knuckles. He brings it to his lips for one more kiss and she huffs out a quiet laugh that makes his eyes dance with a silent one in return. 

“Should really be getting some sleep now,” she murmurs, her voice already straying into that tired territory, feeling a yawn in her throat. 

Lucifer agrees. His voice is quiet, too, and even softer as he says, “Good night, Ella.”

Her heart skips a little with joy that forms into a smile, her eyes fluttering, and she manages to reply, “Good night, Lucifer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. I WROTE SMUT. Took me a while because boy am I awkward and uncomfortable when it comes to this kind of thing, hence why it's the first (well, technically third) time I've ever posted something like this. But the person who originally asked for the first part (wonderdoves on Tumblr, they're great, amazing, I love them), suggested a little continuation and, well... here we go! Please, do not judge the smut too harshly, I am... not well versed in this area, but I am perfectly fine with that!! Just wanted Lucifer and Ella to have a little fun! And they certainly did...

**Author's Note:**

> I love them. I can't help it, I just seem to love them more and more every day.


End file.
